Escape
by sparkaliciousxD
Summary: Winry is being held captive by the Homunculi. With the aid of Roy Mustang and his Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, will they be able to save her before Envy ends it? Or will the young mechanic lose her life? It's all about time.
1. Chapter 1

She ran, as fast as her legs could take her. She panted and ran even faster. What if this was the last thing in her life? How could she help Ed and Al get their bodies back? Ed needed her, she was his mechanic. What about Granny? Her running obviously wasn't fast enough, because soon she was on the ground, face down and pinned down by a larger person.

"Nngh..." Her face hit the ground quite hard.__

_No_,_ I don't know anything. There's nothing I can say,_ She thought.After all, that was the truth. Edward never told Winry anything about his alchemy, or even the stone. This is what they were looking for, clearly.

"W-What do you want?" She spoke, her face slightly cut from where it landed on the pavement sidewalk.

"Tell me what you know about the stone." The man hissed as he whipped the young mechanic up by her blond ponytail. He looked somewhat like a soldier.

"I don't know a-anything..." Winry insisted, but soon took a blow to the back of her head, causing her to black out.

**...**

**"Win...ry..." Ed lay on the floor, blood pooling around his stomach. "R...Ru...n..."  
><strong>

**Winry's eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over. He had gotten her free. "E-Ed...I can't leave you. Stay awake for me..Al and I need you..." She brushed the golden pieces of hair away from his now-pale face.**

**"Take care of Al...Go, damn it!" He shouted, coughing up blood. Not long after, he lay still. Quiet, peaceful.**

**At first, it looked as though he were sleeping. But then... "...Ed? Ed!" And a scream could be heard.  
><strong>

**...**

Winry sat up quickly, breathing heavily. She looked around. Good thing the nightmare was over. "E-Ed?" She called out. The ground that she sat on was cold, matching the freezing morning air. Sunlight flowed in from a barred window above her. The room was rather bright, appearing to be a cell of some sort; concrete walls and a barred metal door.

"The name's Envy. Now, are you ready to tell me about the stone or do I have to kill you?" Envy sighed as he walked in and knelt down in front of her, listening as he heard the clank of someone else's foot steps.

The sound grew closer and Winry, being in the state of panic that she had been in, pushed herself against the wall she had been laying next to.

Her hands were bound, but she tried to stand up, and Envy sighed again. "Sit still."

"Oh, Envy. I'm getting rather tired of this. Just get the information and dispose of her." A woman's voice, speaking quite...seductively to Envy.

"Yeah! Lust...may I eat her when Envy's done?" A very large person walked in, accompanied by a tall, thin, black haired woman.

"No, Gluttony." She replied.

Winry's eyes widened. She looked around at the three standing before her. "What do you want...?"

"Cooperate. Or I could just kill you now." Envy's smile widened.

***********Meanwhile*************

"Dammit, you bastard Colonel! You're not listening to me." Edward glared, standing before Mustang's desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roy said in a low, unamused tone.

"I said Winry's missing! I called the Rockbell's house. Her grandmother said there's no sight of her. She's supposed to be here to fix my automail."

"Maybe the train was late."

"I already checked. It arrived. I asked some of the passengers, and they said she was on the train."

"This just states that she went to see someone. Or go to a store. I don't have time to search for someone that might possibly be in a clothing store."

"She could have visited the Hughes. I went there also. I was late to the train station so I instantly headed for Hughes' house..Mrs. Hughes said that she hadn't shown up. On the way back here, I passed the tool shop. That would be the only place in Central that she would have gone to." He spoke, starting to get more worried thinking about it.

"Is that so?" Mustang pondered the thought of searching for her when Lieutenant Hawkeye walked in.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking. If you're not going to do your paperwork, why not?" Riza looked over at Edward.

It was apparent that she had been listening. Edward met Riza's gaze, then looked back at the Colonel, nodding once. "I need to know she's safe, damn it."

Roy nodded, standing up. "Let's get this over with."

*************Meanwhile************

"I don't know anything..." Winry pleaded with her eyes, scared.

"I think you do. Answer my questions..." Envy ordered, while transmuting his right arm into a blade. "...And you won't be harmed."

**( Thank you for reading! Please review, rate, comment...! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**( It's been about three months since my last update. Shows how consistent I am. xD )**

**Chapter 2**

****"I don't know anything. I don't know what you're talking about." Winry repeated, over and over again.

With every suspected lie, Envy's blade got dangerously close to Winry's stomach, slowly beginning to press into the skin. Once the sharp stabbing pain hit, she screamed, and was punched. A cloth was jammed in her mouth to keep her quiet. "What a shame. Humans are such sad creatures."

"Can I eat her yet?" Another voice spoke.

"No, Gluttony." Envy replied harshly. "I'll ask nicely one more time. Do you know anything about the Philosopher's stone?"

Winry shook her head, and was once again stabbed by Envy. The pain knocked her out, bringing her into total darkness.

****  
>"Ed! Wake up! Please!" Winry screamed again. This seemed way too unreal. Ed's eyes opened, only enough for them to hold a quick gaze, before she watched the golden eyes roll back into his head.<strong>

**Cries shook her body, and she heard a loud bang. Somewhat similar to a gunshot.  
><strong>

**_Oh, Ed, I need you._ Winry thought to herself. Another scream could be heard.**

When she awoke, she blinked her eyes a few times. There was a face, and a gold blur. She must've been dreaming. "...Winry? Wake up!" She was being shook.

When she finally came to, she saw the familiar face. Instantly she wrapped her arms around the male, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Ed..." She cried slightly, the pain from her stomach returning. "What have you gotten into this time?" She spoke to him.

"They want to know about the stone?"

Winry nodded, frowning and wiping tears away.

"Well, why didn't you tell them?"

"You never tell me anything! What was I supposed to say?"

Edward's appearance shifted slightly, and then it appeared as though he were transforming into something-Envy. In the instant, Edward was gone, leaving Winry to feel as though she were hallucinating.

"Either you're lying, or you're just no use to us. Gluttony, dispose of her."

**********Meanwhile***********

There was too much to do. Riza was going to file a missing report on Winry, while Roy and Edward headed to the car to wait for her out of Command. "I don't see why you're doing this, Fullmetal. She's probably on her way back to Resembool. Perhaps she forgot something and had to jump on the first train back." Roy spoke.

"I've already checked, what don't you understand about that?"

"Ready to go, sir." Riza cut the conversation off, not wanting it to escalate.

"I see, let's get going." One by one, they got in the car, Riza in the drivers seat.

She started the car and drove off.

"Where to first?" Roy questioned the younger alchemist.


End file.
